Who Would Of Thought?
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva knew each other before Ziva came to NCIS. What if they were a couple? Follow through everything that happened in the 8 years they have known each other with a different twist to the orginal script. Suck at summarys so it may be better or worse than it sounds.


**Tonys POV**

The team was sitting in the bull pen doing cold cases. It had been a quiet month with only a couple of cases and none of them lasting more than a few days. Kate and Gibbs were sitting at their own desks doing their paperwork, Abby was down in 'Labby' and McGee was typing something into his computer. I ran my hand through my hair and put my pen down before closing the file and placing it in the filing cabinet with all of the other cases.

"God I hate paperwork"

"Yes, I seem to recall you telling me that" came a voice from behind me. When I realized who that voice belonged to, my eyes went wide as I turned around and saw her standing on the stairs, leaning over the rail. Before I knew what was happening we were hugging each other and giving each other kisses until we pulled away from each other's embrace and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I've missed you so much Tony"

"I've missed you too Zi. How long are you staying for?"

"Gee thanks, I've just come and now you already want me to go home"

"You know what I mean"

"Yes I do and hopefully for a very long time. I've come to track down my brother and do whatever is necessary to get him out of Hamas and hopefully out of America all together"

"So what are you doing at NCIS?"

"He recently took I think it was the medical examiner, the MEs assistant and an agent hostage"

"So it was your brother that took me and Ducky hostage and shot Gerald in the shoulder" Kate spoke up.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry about that. He told me he was going on a Mossad mission in the US and then Abba told me what he was really doing and that I need to track him down. Unfortunately I only tracked him down after he came here. I truly am sorry"

"No problem" she gave her a weak smile and sat back down behind her desk.

I look at the rest of the team to see their eyebrows raised, probably wondering who the woman that I am hugging and kissing is. "Oh sorry, guys this is Ziva my girlfriend, Ziva this is the team. That's Caitlin Todd but we call her Kate, she came from the secret service a couple of years ago" I looked at the other side of the bull pen and pointed to McGee. "That's Timothy McGee but we call him Tim or McGee, only Abby gets to call him Timmy, he's our Probie and is our computer techno geek and Finally that is our fearless leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs but we call him boss, well Gibbs actually. You will have to meet our Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito, we call her Abby but she gives people a lot of hugs so be careful. And then there's our Medical Examiner Donald Mallard but we call him ducky and Director Jennifer Sheppard"

"Oh I know Jenny"

"Really?"

"Yes, her and my mother were great friends and I went on a mission with her once in Cairo. Hey everyone"

"Hey Ziva, so you're the beautiful exotic Israeli that Tony's always going on about" McGee asked, smirking at me as i felt all of the blood in my body rush to my cheeks and they went bright red with embarrassment. I notice the small smirk tugging on the corners of her lips as she turns her attention to me with her eyebrows raised.

"Really McGee?" She looked at me, a full on grin on her lips. "You said those things Tony?"

"I erm well.. Yeh" she gave me a pat on the shoulder before going over to shake Gibbs outstretched hand.

"Hello Gibbs"

"Hey Ziver, you're the one that's keeping DiNozzo in line then? If you want a tip then give him a hit to the back of his head. Shuts him up all the time"

"Thanks for that Boss"

We hear the elevator ding and see Abby coming out with a fresh CAF - POW in her hand. "Hey guys. I got bored down in 'Labby' so I decided to come up here and talk. Oh hello, who's this?" She asks when she stops in front of Gibbs and Ziva.

"Abs this is Ziva, Ziva this is Abby, our forensic scientist"

"Oo, is this girl you keep on telling us about then?"

"How many people have you told about me Tony?" She asks, coming towards me.

"Erm, I don't know, maybe about 6-7 people"

"Really? Is that so?" She raised her eyebrows, seeing right through the lie.

"Ok, the whole building" She opened her mouth, ready to say something but got interrupted when McGee spoke instead.

"Boss, got a BOLO on Ari, he's at a warehouse about 3 miles from here. Getting the directions as we speak. Got them"

"Gear up"

"Gibbs, can I go with you? Please?"

"Fine, but wear a bulletproof vest. I can't lose any of you today. Not even you Ziva. If you special to him" he points at me "then your special to me too"

"Awhh thanks Boss"

"Not a compliment DiNozzo"

"Oh right" I sat down at my desk but shot straight back up and grabbed my bag when I saw 4 sets of eyes glaring at me. "Sorry Boss"

"Rule 6 DiNozzo"

"Sor- you know what, I think I'm going to shut up now" I said, walking into the elevator with the rest of the team plus Ziva.

"I think you should too Tony" Ziva and Kate said at the exact same time before looking at each other and bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

When we arrived at the warehouse, we split up. McGee and Ziva stayed at the bottom of the warehouse near the cars and worked on the transmitters whilst Me, Kate and Gibbs went off into the warehouse where Ari was spotted last. When we made our way to the roof, shooting many Hamas terrorist's in the process. Kate shot the last guy that was working on their transmitter in the back of his head.

After Hearing a couple of shots coming from the bottom of the warehouse I run to the side of the building to see no one there. "ZIVA! MCGEE!" I started to panic but calmed down when I heard their voices coming through my ear pieces telling me they were ok.

I walk back over to where Kate was stood, pulling Gibbs up onto the roof when a bullet came whirling past us and hit Kate in her chest, making her fall to the ground on her back with her eyes closed. "KATE" I kneel down next to her and rip her jacket open, seeing it stuck in the bulletproof vest I sighed with relief.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked when she opened her eyes.

"Ow, I just got shot at point blank range, DiNozzo, what do you think?"

"I think that you won't be doing Pilates tomorrow" she did a sarcastic laugh before standing back up again.

"Protection details over Kate" Gibbs said, coming over to us.

"You did good"

"For once DiNozzo's right"

"Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever got a -" again she got cut off by a bullet whirling at us. Instead of hitting her in the chest, this one imbedded itself in her skull. Spraying blood over both mine and Gibbs faces.

"NOO! Kate" I start sobbing as I kneel by the side of her body. I compose myself and stand up, closing Kate's eyelids as I did so.

"Boss it was Ari. That Bastard killed her and now he has got away - again"

"No he hasn't DiNozzo. Look" he point to the warehouse across from us to see two bodies. One on the floor and one standing over it with their gun drawn out. The person standing up looked up at us and looked me in the eye, nodded their head and climbed down the stairs at the side of the building. I did the same with mine and ran into the middle of the two cars where she was waiting.

"Are you ok Zee? I mean he was your half - brother"

"Yeah, I guess. i mean he wasn't the half - brother that I knew. He turned into monster. I saw him shoot somebody. Was it you?" I shook my head

"Gibbs?" I shook my head again. She sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Kate?" I slowly nod and close my eyes, as a lone tear escape the corner of it and travel down my cheek. She wipes it away and gives me a small kiss "I'm sorry Tony, I'm so sorry"

"Heh, don't be, it want your fault. I'm just so glad that you're ok. I love you"

"I love you too Tony"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Shall I carry on. The next one will be based of series 3 – episode 4, Silver War where Ziva starts working at NCIS. It will be different though because I am not making Abby hate Ziva because she knows it wasn't her fault if Ziva killed Ari. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
